Panem et Circenses
by skywalker-hiddleston
Summary: (Hunger Games AU) Enjolras has always despised the status quo in Panem, but what can he do when he finds himself as a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games? Play the Games, of course - on his on terms. Rated T for themes and language (for now).
1. Chapter 1 - Enjolras

**A/N: While re-reading The Hunger Games (for the billionth time), I realised that it has many themes in common with Les Misérables, so of course I had to try writing a crossover/AU in which two of my favourite fandoms merged. I started off with my own style but decided to try and emulate the writing style of Suzanne Collins. I haven't done a multi-chapter in a while but I've got the whole story planned out, if the response is good I will definitely finish it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Title translates to (from Latin) _bread and circuses_, taken from Mockingjay.**

**Also, did you know Enjolras is extremely hard to write. Well now you do, that's my excuse for a relatively sucky chapter, sorry :1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moment I enter the square for the Reaping the wrenching feeling in my gut returns.

My mother had told me earlier not to worry, to not be silly by thinking my name might be selected because my family had no need for tesserae. I know this, and I resent this fact because there are so many young people in my District who have taken the tesserae and are sent to their deaths because of it. I should be thanking my stars for being born into the higher class (if you can even call it a high class) of District 12, for having parents who live in town and own a business and do not work in the mines or live in the Seam.

But instead of feeling grateful I just feel more resentment towards the Hunger Games. How vile the whole system is. Of course I can't go saying these things openly or I'd be executed by the Capitol (probably in some spectacular way, like my name would get reaped purposely and they'd have me step on a mine in the Games or attacked by man-eating squirrels). So I hold my tongue and only talk in front of the people I trust most, my friends, my Amis, in the place we call our own, the Musain. Fortunately because most of us are young and still in school nobody thinks we're doing any suspicious activities, or we'd all be arrested for having frequent meetings in the backroom.

My nineteenth birthday is in just six months, which makes today my last Reaping. Again, I should be grateful that I've survived the seven long years of escaping the Hunger Games but it just makes me angrier at how I'm going to have to watch all these children walk into their deaths until I die.

Truth be told, I think my mother only told me not to worry this morning because she needed to convince herself that I'm in no danger. Because I'm eighteen my name is in that pot seven times. Nowhere near as many times as the kids from the Seam, but still quite a lot since there are not so many children in District 12 (we don't win the Hunger Games much, and it's not uncommon for kids to die of hunger here – as Feuilly always says, 'District 12, where you can starve to death in safety'). My chances of being reaped have never been higher, and my mother wants to convince herself that her only child will live to see his nineteenth birthday. So I smiled and nodded and agreed with her, just to give her some comfort. But today I've had this gut feeling all day, and it just intensifies the moment I set foot in the square.

I see and walk towards my friends in our designated spot for the eighteen year olds. The adults around the side of the square look at us with hope. _You are the survivors. _You _are the lucky ones_.

I scan the crowd of adults and find Feuilly giving me a sheepish smile, as if ready to celebrate the end of our final Reaping tonight and welcome us into manhood. I smile back before returning my glance to the rest of my friends around me. Combeferre, Bahorel and Marius nod in greeting, looking calm on the surface but sweaty and nervous at second glance. Courfeyrac, Lesgles, Jehan and Joly are only a few months younger than us but unfortunately are placed with the seventeen year olds. They look far calmer than the eighteen year olds but still nervous. I'm surprised Joly isn't hyperventilating already – not only is he at a Reaping but he's in the middle of a crowd.

"I'm ready to celebrate tonight," whispers Marius. We cast him sidelong glances. "What? With you guys of course!"

I roll my eyes. "Marius, I'm surprised you're not trying to pretend to be seventeen in order to be next to Cosette right _now_."

My friends and I bite our lips to hide our smiles and laughter while Marius looks at us with a surly look. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Mayor Madeleine, who has started to speak into the microphone.

He drones on, as he always does every year, about the history of Panem, the Dark Days and the story behind the Hunger Games. "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks."

He reads the list of past District 12 victors, of which we have only two (and of which only one is still alive), and the man in question staggers onto the stage in his usual inebriated state. We give him our token applause, but Grantaire is confused and instead of sitting in his chair accidentally sits on the District escort Effie Trinket. She gasps and shoves him off onto the floor, which he decides is comfortable enough and does not move to his chair. The obviously distressed Mayor Madeleine attempts to divert attention by introducing Effie, who springs towards the microphone before he even finishes his sentence.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" It's all I can do to not yell any profanities at her ridiculously bubbly mood. She's about to send children to their deaths and she's bouncing around as if it were Noël.

Instead, I glance around at the crowd. My friends have given up trying to look calm, instead opting to pretend being interested in Grantaire's latest onstage antics. Marius is staring at Cosette, who appears to have her fingers entwined tightly with Musichetta. Standing next to them, shoulders slumped, I spot Éponine, Marius' shadow.

It takes a few seconds (and the sound of Effie's voice) for me to realise that I'm staring at the back of Éponine's head. I quickly take my eyes away. If I want any girl in particular to survive today then it would be Éponine, and I feel like my stare might somehow cause her to be reaped. The poor girl has been through enough already.

"Ladies first!" Effie chirps.

Effie strolls up to the crystal bowl in which hundreds of girls' names are written (some of them the same name fifty times) and easily picks one from the side of the pile. Back at the microphone she smoothens out the paper and clears her throat.

"Azelma Thénardier!"

The crowd parts slightly as Azelma walks forward from out of her circle of friends. An air of disapproval floats through the both the children and the crowd of adults around the square, as it always does when a twelve year old is reaped.

I immediately frown. Azelma is not only twelve years old, but is also Éponine's little sister. This is probably the last thing Éponine needs right now, and I begin to worry she may do something eccentric.

As usual, I'm not wrong; she begins to push her way towards Azelma, screaming her sister's name. I'm about to run to her and pull her back, but Combeferre holds my arm and gives me a warning glance from the corner of his eyes. I try to struggle out of his grip but we both freeze when we hear Éponine's voice again.

"I volunteer!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Éponine

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. To those of you who asked: I will certainly continue the story and try not to let you down! As I said last chapter, I've got the whole plot outline worked out, I just need to write it up :)**

**Also, I'd like to shout out to my good friend Ryah (RKRS2195) for listening to me drone on and on about this fic, for giving me advice when I was stuck and for reading over my drafts before I upload anything!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter switches things up a bit (literally)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Éponine**

As soon as the words escape my mouth, my heart stops.

I realise everyone in the square – possibly everyone in Panem who are tuned in live – is staring at me right now.

_Breathe_, I command. Fortunately I'm obedient, and my body listens. I take a few steps forward, separating the distance between Azelma and I, before reaching out and gently pulling her behind me. I move tentatively until I reach the steps of the makeshift stage in the square and look up, look into Effie Trinket's eyes that are looking down on me.

"I volunteer as tribute," I manage, more calmly.

Effie Trinket looks confused and starts saying something about protocol but Mayor Madeleine cuts her off. I can hear the sympathy in his voice as he tells Effie to shut up and accept the volunteer. She, however, does not seem to notice the disdain in his eyes as she beckons me onstage.

Azelma's screaming now, trying to run after me. I don't dare turn back, because if I see her sweet little face again I may burst into tears. Instead I climb the stairs and as I turn to face the square, I see in the corner of my eye a sobbing Azelma being carried away by Feuilly's strong arms. It breaks my heart, but I'm grateful for Feuilly and I have to stay strong.

Effie smiles disgustingly brightly at me. "Well, isn't this exciting? And what's your name, my dear?"

I cough. "Éponine. Éponine Thénardier."

"Ah-ha, I'd bet my buttons that was your sister."

I say nothing; just stare blankly into the crowd. Luckily the spotlight doesn't remain on me for too long, as Grantaire has decided there's been enough time since his last drunken antic (about five minutes). He's up and pointing straight into a camera, yelling about how I have much more courage than "you." I don't know if he's talking to Panem in general, the Capitol or he's just to drunk too realise who he's pointing at.

Effie quickly brings the attention back to her just as Grantaire takes a drunken fall off the stage. The cameras are trying to focus on him but with Effie calling for applause for District 12's female tribute, they aren't so successful (unfortunately). "So let's put our hands together for Éponine Thénardier, our female tribute for this year!"

Her pathetically enthusiastic clap is met with silence. This is the only thing at this Reaping I am satisfied with (besides Grantaire's inebriated tirades); this is District 12 giving their disapproval in an open way and I'm glad that I'm not alone in this moment right now.

A few awkward seconds (for Effie) later, she decides it's time to pick the boy's name. My heart is throbbing in my ears, and I'm too busy searching the crowd for Azelma to worry about Marius or even hear the boy's name when it's announced. It's only when I see the blonde curls and the blue eyes and the red jacket climbing the stairs that I realise who my fellow tribute is, and my heart sinks.

My heart is so loud I can barely hear anything anymore. I slightly make out Effie's thunderous proclamation of "District 12, these are your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" but other than that I might as well be deaf as a bat. I'm motioned at to shake the boy's hand (although he's barely a boy) and as I do, I look into his eyes.

_Why did it have to be you, Enjolras?_

His eyes seem to be glazed, as if he's still processing all that's occurred. We're whisked away into the Justice Building for our allotted one-hour of goodbyes, Enjolras in the West room and me in the East room.

Azelma is the first to enter. She's alone, of course. Monsieur and Madame Thénardier must be playing the 'grieving parents' card to con people now. Doesn't matter, I won't miss them and Azelma is the only person I'd like to see right now. She launches herself into my arms, sobbing. It's all I can do not to cry because when I get to the train station there'll be hundreds more cameras; puffy red eyes will not help me get sponsors.

We stay like that for a few minutes before I grab her by both shoulders and look at her straight. "Azelma, you listen to me. You do _not_ take tesserae – you _never_ take any tesserae. Ever. I've shown you my way into the woods; you can collect herbs and edible plants to sell. Feuilly will bring you food that you can't get on your own; he will take care of you. You do _not_, under any circumstances, let mum and dad bring you into their way of life, you hear me? You stay in school, you sell plants, you get a job and you do _not_ do anything else, do you understand?" She's still sobbing, her eyes closed, so I give her a gentle shake. "Do you understand?"

When she finally looks up, her eyes are no longer desperate but years older. "You have to win, Ep. You have to try. You can do it, I know you can."

And because her words are so serious and so sincere, I can only nod and pull her into another hug before the Peacekeepers pull her away from my arms.

My next visitors surprise me a little bit. Marius and Cosette rush into the room, with Cosette pushing some sort of object into my hand. She doesn't even give me time to feel heartbroken over Marius before she starts talking.

"Please, Éponine, please take this. Wear it as your District token." I don't even have time to look at what apparently is a pin before she pins it to my shirt.

I was never really fond of Cosette, especially after Marius fell in love with her and not me, but she made it _very_ hard to dislike her. Maybe we're friends after all. I smile weakly and pull the girl into an embrace. "Thank you, Cosette. It would be my honour."

She nods as she removes herself from my arms, and I can see her eyes tearing up. She flees the room before the tears threaten to fall, leaving me with Marius.

Normally I would swoon and my heart would swell and I would be very excited to be alone with Marius, but I suppose because the day has already been so emotional I feel nothing except a comfort from a friend when he hugs me. All I do I stand still, not even bothering to try and memorise every detail, every feeling of his body like I have done in previous hugs.

Marius, without words, pulls away and looks at me with a very apologetic look. He might be trying not to cry too, because when I nod at him he nods back and quickly ducks out the room. Perhaps I've already subconsciously registered my impending death and my heart simply does not want to bother with romantically loving someone now that it's going to stop beating. That's good, I won't be daydreaming about Marius in the arena then.

I sit down on one of the plush, velvet sofas then and just stare at my hands. I don't really expect anyone else to come. Truth be told I was only expecting Azelma, since I'm not really that close to other people.

In the few moments of peace I have I think about the events of today. Azelma was reaped. I volunteered for her. I am going to be in the Hunger Games. I am going to die and I no longer love Marius. Enjolras was also reaped. Enjolras will also be in the arena with me. I may have to kill Enjolras.

This thought makes me frown. Enjolras would be one of the last people I want to kill.

Closing my eyes, I drift back to that day I was aimlessly wandering around town in the rain, about 12 years old, stick thin and crying over Marius. That was the day Marius had told me he was in love with Cosette, even though it had taken him years after that day to gather the courage to tell her. That was also the day my parents kicked me out, because they no longer had the money to feed two children. It's not like they were feeding me anyway.

Alone, hungry, weak and heartbroken, I remember being soaked to the bone on a particularly oddly cold March evening. I remember sitting under a tree, knowing I may never stand up again, ready to give up on life. My memory between that moment and the next morning is foggy, but the clearest part of the memory is those blue eyes and blonde curls. The next morning I awoke with a full belly and in warm clothes in a bedroom overlooking the woods.

Finding myself still alive and waking up to a view of the woods helped me realise what exactly I had to do. How I was going to survive. That was the last day I ever considered myself weak.

"The Amis wanted to come themselves but they've only just been allowed to see Enjolras now. Told them I would sacrifice my goodbye to Enj to come see you." Feuilly's voice breaks me out of my reverie.

I look up and smile at my oldest friend, one who's always had my back. "I didn't expect any one of them would come or even want to come. Not even you, with your precious leader." I stick my tongue out at him.

Feuilly half-smiles. "Enjolras is a great man but he's not from the Seam and I haven't known him as long as I've known you. Come here." He sits next to me and extends an arm around my shoulder, a comforting gesture I gladly accept. "I'll take care of her. I promise. I'll watch out for her."

"Thank you," I whisper. My voice sounds feeble at best.

"I know if I was in your place and I had siblings you'd do the same for me. Besides, Ep, you're basically my sister and I love you for that."

I turn my head so that I can press my cheek against his chest. "I wish you really were my brother."

Feuilly sighs and removes his hand from my shoulder to rub my back. "Éponine, you have try. You know you're capable of surviving anything, you know you can win. Azelma and I will be right here waiting for you."

I nod, because if I say something my resolve might break and I might start crying. Feuilly opens his mouth to say something else but the Peacekeepers are here to say it's time for him – and me – to go. We both stand up and Feuilly hugs me tightly before he's dragged away by the Peacekeepers.

The drive to the train station is awkwardly quiet. I'm glad Effie is sat between Enjolras and I, but the whole thing is just so peculiar. At the train station we're made to pose for photos and wave goodbye to District 12 before Effie whisks us into the train.

She shows us our compartments (which could probably fit my whole house twice over) before leading us to an extravagant dining/living room car complete with crystal chandeliers, silver walls, velvet carpets and crystal tables to match. It's so fancy it's nauseating, and the only thing keeping me from running away from this compartment is the smell of rich, savoury, delicious food wafting in from the kitchen.

We barely feel the train start moving, but before I know it the train station and the rest of District 12 are just a floating away, beyond view, until I can no longer distinguish my home from the woods around it. A pang of sadness hits my heart.

"I'll leave you two here while I go discuss some things with the conductor." Effie bows out through the door at the other end of the compartment.

And with that, I'm alone with Enjolras for the first time in a long time.


End file.
